The present invention relates to a pipette tip.
Together with pipettes and other metering devices, pipette tips are used for metering liquids. In the following, pipettes and metering devices are summarized as “pipetting devices”. Pipette tips have an elongate, tubular body, which has a pipetting opening at the lower end, and a plug-up opening for plugging it onto an attachment piece of a pipetting device. Standardized conical attachment pieces with a standard geometry are known, which are uniformly used by many manufacturers and which are characterised for each pipette tip by a specific average diameter and by a specific cone angle of the conical attachment piece.